Typical commodity DRAMs favor a page-style architecture allowing for more rapid access to sequentially addressable memory locations. An example of one favored architecture (synchronous memory device) is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,995,443.
Other architectures are used in DRAMs particularly where the memory is embedded or used to support a specialized application such as caching or graphics. An example is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,306.